


The Frozen Land

by emerald939



Category: Alexander - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald939/pseuds/emerald939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frozen Land

The Frozen Land

A long month's journey lies between

A farther distance I have never felt

The long stretches of land and water wilt and crack as never seen

As I wait for the ice to melt

Running as fast as the biting wind blows

Slipping as I reach towards the distance

A break forces the scattered people apart

Many sent into the freezing depths

I have not seen you for many days,

And truly I've missed you in countless ways.

Yet always round the corner of the maze

A picture, never fading, I see in a daze


End file.
